The present invention relates to structural glass assemblies including, for example, suspended glass assemblies and fittings therefor.
One type of structural glass assembly is known as a suspended glass assembly. A suspended glass assembly may consist of a matrix of specially processed and tempered glass plates bolted together at their corners by means of small metal fittings. The joints between the glass plates are usually sealed with a silicone sealant and tempered glass stabilisers are used at each vertical joint to provide lateral stiffness against wind loading. The assembly is usually constructed in situ suspended from a building structure by hangers bolted along its top edge and can be sealed to the building in peripheral channels.
Hitherto it has been considered necessary to use fittings comprising spaced metal plates which overlap in parallel relationships so as to clamp the corners of four adjacent glass plates in the assembly between the metal plates, the overlapping area of glass and metal serving to support the glass plates. Typically known fittings include a flat brass plate which can be bolted to four corner regions of adjacent glass plates with the flat brass plate lying flat against the outerside of the glass assembly. At the same time, two substantially L-shaped plates are located on the other side of the glass assembly one limb of each L-shaped plate being bolted to the corner regions on the inner side of the adjacent glass plates while the other limbs of each L-shaped plate are arranged to sandwich between them a glass stabiliser which extends perpendicular to the face of the suspended assembly.
We have found that whilst such known types of fitting apparently support the corners of the glass plates and strengthen the structure, stronger glass assemblies, whether they be suspended or otherwise, can be produced by avoiding sandwiching the corners of the glass plates between metal plates. The sandwiching of the corners of the glass plate may restrict the extent to which the corners can flex when high wind loads act on the glass assembly. Such restriction can cause high stress in the corners of the glass plates and this can give rise to constraints on the areas of glass plates which can be safely used in such glass assemblies.